


Рондо

by rootofallevil



Category: Bloomsbury Group RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: Рондо - музыкальная форма, основанная на чередовании неизменной темы — рефрена и различных эпизодов.





	Рондо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a rondo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770956) by [1851](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1851/pseuds/1851). 



_а. утверждение_

Он смотрит тебе в глаза.

Он берет тебя за руку и говорит то, что ты хочешь услышать.

 

_b. тема вторая_

Ты объясняешь, анализируешь, понимаешь.

Он создает.

Неукротимая энергия вспыхивает в нем, когда он берется за кисть, карандаш, чернила. То, как загораются его глаза, озаряет твой мир. На секунду отрывается от работы и

 

_с. подтверждение_

смотрит тебе в глаза.

Откладывает ручку, берет тебя за руку и говорит с тобой; мягко, пылко, тепло. Его голоса достаточно, чтобы растопить всю твою суровую и холодную сущность.

 

_b. тема третья_

Он поэзия.

А ты нет.

Он берет тебя с собой в Версаль, возлагая большие надежды на архитектуру и артистичный облик места.

Он говорит, здесь больше призраков, чем где-либо еще.

Но если отмести потусторонние явления, в городе потрясающая, хорошо налаженная система водоснабжения, и это захватывает тебя.

Вода основной источник поддержания человеческой жизни, если говорить рационально.

Но поэзия не рациональна. Поэзия – это позволять ветру нести себя, зная, что окажешься именно там, где должен быть; знать, что близится беда, но продолжать заниматься своим делом из любви к нему. Поэзия возводит миры: на холсте, на бумаге, в ярких глазах, которые находят твой взгляд и призывают раскрыть свою душу.

Он поэзия, но не ты.

Его поэтичность контрастирует с твоей рациональностью, отмечая твой разум метками в виде сердца, которые впечатывается еще глубже, когда он

  
_а. подтверждение (снова)_

смотрит тебе в глаза.

Кладет ладонь тебе на затылок

и притягивает тебя для поцелуя.

 

_b. тема вторая (снова)_

Ты объясняешь, анализируешь, понимаешь.

Он создает.

Он спрашивает, можно ли тебя нарисовать.

(Зачем? Ты же слишком уродлив, чтобы быть произведением искусства. Как мог ты, в самом деле, вдохновить кого-то?)

Ты соглашаешься только из-за того, как он произносит слова,

как мир преображается вокруг, когда он улыбается,

его глаза его глаза его глаза

и ты уступаешь его желанию.

(Он так счастлив. Ты бы хотел, чтобы он всегда был счастлив.)

Ты сидишь за столом у окна, карандаш в руке, склонившись над бумагами.

«Так хорошо?» - спрашиваешь, немного меняя позу.

«Истиный образец интеллектуала». Он сияет, это так восхитительно.

Его лицо омрачается. «Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?», спрашивает он, всегда озабоченный нуждами других. «Может занять время, тебе придется долго сидеть неподвижно».

(Ты бы сидел неподвижно, парализованный, целую вечность, ты бы добровольно согласился окаменеть под взглядом чертовой Медузы Горгоны, если бы это означало, что он будет счастлив).

«Да, я уверен», говоришь ты, зная, что никакие слова не передадут того, насколько ты уверен.

 

_а. подтверждение (снова)_

Он смотрит тебе в глаза.

Он берет тебя за руку и говорит три слова

(которые он повторял все это время).

 


End file.
